Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000
Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 is the eleventh epic novel in the Captain Underpants series. It was released on August 26th, 2014. Plot The story begins where the last book left off with Melvin kidnapping George, Harold, and Captain Underpants. He takes them to the present where Tippy Tinkletrousers is pursuing their past selves to the past. George and Harold ask why Melvin saved them by hacking into the bank's computer and defacing their surveillance photos, because in the past Melvin hated them. Melvin simply replies that 'he had his reasons'. Meanwhile, the kickball that one of Wedgie Woman's HAROLD 2000 robots kicked into outer space in book 5 was heading towards Uranus and decapitates The Incredible Robo-Plunger. The juice that came from the Robo Plunger poured into the Turbo Toilet 2000's mouth, reviving him. The Turbo Toilet comes back to life and decides to take vengeance on Earth. He dismantles the Robo Plunger, remakes it into a rocket scooter and flies from Uranus to Earth. On Earth, the police were searching for George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp for robbing a bank in Book 8. However the police gave up because they couldn't find them (they had traveled back in time to the Cretacious period) and Melvin was very happy due to the absence of George and Harold. Two weeks later though, the Turbo Toilet 2000 invaded and annoyed Melvin, who had almost completed his project. He insulted the Turbo Toilet 2000, who chased Melvin to Jerome Horwitz Elementary School where he hid in Mr. Krupp's office. He notices a toenail from Mr. Krupp, and he tosses it away in disgust. Suddenly, he remembers that Mr. Krupp is Captain Underpants and he could extract his DNA to him. Melvin started searching for the toenail again. Eventually the Turbo Toilet 2000 finds him, but Melvin finds the toenail, converts it to a juice, and drank it. Melvin then gained Captain Underpants' superpowers and destroyed the Turbo Toilet 2000. Later on, Melvin becomes a superhero. One year later, he has had enough for the citizens were abusing the system, for requests such as help for dropping their wallet in the toilet. Melvin tracks down Captain Underpants, George and Harold using a GPS device he installed in Sulu's robotic endoskeleton. The story returns to when Melvin has took the heroes back to the present. Melvin warns them that something bad is going to happen in two weeks and teleports to the unknown. When they get home, Captain Underpants flies off to Mr. Krupps house "as commanded by George and Harold" to wash off with water turning back into Mean Mr. Krupp. George and Harold need a lot of sleep due to the fact they had not slept for the past thirty hours. However, their angry parents punish them by making them do chores because they skipped school the previous day in the last book. Unfortunately for them, they forgot the following day was test day so they had to stay up all night and study. The next day, they accidentally oversleep and miss school and the tests. The next day, Mr. Krupp is surprisingly happy and claims to the duo it's the greatest day of his life since he met George and Harold. He and Miss Calculator give the duo their report cards and it's revealed that because George and Harold had missed the quizzes, they got bad grades and according to Mr. Krupp, there are no makeup tests for the missed quizzes and the final exams have been canceled this year. However, Mr. Krupp reveals that the worst part for them is that George got all D's (which is still passable), but Harold got all F's, meaning George and Harold will be forced to take different paths after the end of the year. Later that day, George gets the idea of he and Harold using Melvin's time traveling squid suit to go back in time to yesterday morning and take the tests, thus preventing the teachers and Mr. Krupp from giving them all F's on Super Secret Test Day and separating them. When the duo arrive in the past, Harold notices they have created an extra Robo-Squid suit (the one from yesterday), but he and Harold decide to ignore it as Melvin will now have two Robo-Squid suits. George and Harold head to school (feeling happy about going there which they find weird), take all of the quizzes they initially missed, and manage to pass most of the quizzes. When George and Harold return to the treehouse, they discover their actions have created another George and Harold (their yesterday selves). When the yesterday duo wake up, the present day duo explain why they are here and what were they were doing. The George's and Harold's decide to use a system where the Yesterday boys would go to school on even numbered days, and George and Harold would go to school on odd numbered days. The next day, George and Harold are at home, and run out of money. They create a new Super Diaper Baby comic and go to school to sell it. Ms. Anthrope catches them though, so George tries to claim she is dreaming. She doesn't fall for it and demands Ms. Ribble to send George and Harold to her office immediately. This results in her seeing both George and Harold and their yesterday counterparts, which she is shocked and confused at. Ms. Anthrope believes that what George said is true and goes running out her office in her underwear. Yesterday George and Harold get mad at the future counterparts for coming to school and George and Harold explain they ran out of food and wanted to sell comic books to make money so they can purchase food. Yesterday George and Harold however take the comics away, so they can sell them and tell George and Harold to get out of the school before somebody sees them. George and Harold aren't happy at being told what to do and try to cause mischief. However they are seen by the other faculty members and, upon seeing George and Harold in the hallway and their yesterday counterparts in Ms. Ribble's room, they instantly believe they are dreaming and proceed in stripping down to their underwear and doing crazy things. Mr Krupp, however, is shocked by the presence of two Georges and two Harolds in the same way he is in Book 5. When the police arrive, they arrest the faculty except Mr. Krupp for indecent exposure, reckless endangerment, resisting arrest, and pantsing an officer. The police are unsure of what to do with Mr. Krupp as he didn't actually do anything wrong, but they eventually admit him to the Piqua Valley Home for the Reality-Challenged. Twelve days later, the Turbo Toilet 2000 attacks the city, and George and Harold make Talking Toilet costumes and lure the Turbo Toilet 2000 to break into the Piqua Valley Home for the Reality Challenge (as George and Harold couldn't get pass the woman in the front room to see Mr. Krupp). When the two of them find an intercom after the nurse is distracted off somewhere, a quick finger snap is done through the intercom speakers by the duo in order to for Mr. Krupp to become Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants breaks out of the strap jacket taking a red curtain from the window and flies out to take a stand against the TT2000 to fight. The began to battle and then soon after, the Captain is victorious, but one of the Turbo Toilet 2000's tears lands on Captain Underpants' face and he turns back into Mr. Krupp who is then grabbed by the TT2000. Mr. Krupp pleads insanity to the TT2000 to be let go of but TT2000 said he will let him go if he tells him where George and Harold are. So Mr. Krupp directs the Turbo Toilet 2000 to the treehouse of George and Harold, where the Yesterday boys reside. Shortly after he finds the treehouse, the TT2000 breaks his promise of setting Mr. Krupp free and stuffs Mr. Krupp into his stomach swallowing him again like in the second book. The Turbo Toilet 2000 attempts to capture them, but he causes Crackers' eggs to crack and give birth to three strange creatures. At first they take affection to the Yesterday boys, but then they realize that they were in danger. The three hamsterdactyls then attack the Turbo Toilet 2000 and lift him one kilometer above the ground. When the TT 2000 begs to be let go, they do exactly that and drop him, causing him to break apart into many pieces and release Mr. Krupp (who survives due to his super powers). The officers arrive and because Mr. Krupp believes he is having a weird nightmare that he keeps having, they assume that Mr. Krupp is another teacher running around in his underpants that thinks he/she is dreaming, so they arrest him. To George's disgust, George and Harold realize that the hamsterdactyls must have been the result of Sulu and Crackers breeding. After naming their new pets and putting them to bed, the four boys realize there are too many loose ends in the story (the city is destroyed, the school faculty are in jail, there are two George's and Harold's and the hamsterdactyls think the George's and Harold's are their mommies). Therefore they must be ready to face another sequel. Gallery 9780545504904.png|The prototype cover Captain Underpants Book 11 Teaser.png|Ad seen in Captain Underpants 10 Characters present *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Captain Underpants/Benjamin Krupp *Turbo Toilet 2000 *Melvin Sneedly *Yesterday George *Yesterday Harold *The Incredible Robo-Plunger *Hamsterdactyls *Ms. Ribble *Mr. Meaner *Miss Labler *Mr. Rected *Ms. Dayken *Ms Fitt *Tippy Tinkletrousers/Professor Poopypants Trivia *This marks the second time a good character was killed off in the series. The first were Crackers and Sulu from the previous book. *This book reveals what happened to the kickball that the Harold 2000 kicked into space in the fifth book. *It's revealed in this book that Mr. Krupp really wanted to separate George and Harold into different classrooms or grades every since he first met them. *Despite the fact that the effects of the 3D Hypno-Ring are suppose to be permanent for females, Miss Ribble somehow reverted back to her original state upon returning as she was among the other teachers to go crazy and later get arrested. *The Turbo Toilet 2000 shouting "Here's Johnny!" is a reference to the 1980 film, "The Shining". Category:Captain Underpants books